Para a Eternidade
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Finalmente a história chega ao fim para alguns e inicia-se para outros.ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim.**

OooOOoooOOooo

Vinte e cinco anos de casamento, dois filhos lindos e Hermione Weasley Granger terminou com parte desse sonho em apenas um mês. Naquele junho calorento ela decidiu algo que abalou as três pessoas mais importantes da sua vida: James, Luna e Rony. Uma peça solta no jogo da vida interrompeu sua história de conto de fadas.

oooOOoooOOooo

Depois da triste tarde no parquinho Hermione nunca mais encontrara Severo Snape, não às escondidas. Voltou a revê-lo sempre em eventos públicos, cercados de gente por todos os lados onde nada além de troca de olhares carregados de tristeza ocorreram. Somente uma vez tiveram uma aproximação, foi quando esbarrou com ele no corredor ao levantar para ir ao banheiro. Luna era pequena e Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio quase indo ao chão devido ao choque. Severo a salvou segurando-a com firmeza, com tanta força e carinho ao mesmo tempo que ela teve vontade de se jogar nos braços dele. Porém, o momento não foi além disso, ele a cumprimentou com um 'senhorita Granger' e se afastou em seguida. Gina que vinha logo atrás perguntou a Hermione por que o ex-professor se referiu a ela daquela forma, mas Hermione não respondeu, deixou a cunhada com suas especulações.

A fatídica conversa na pracinha fez Hermione tomar a decisão de não mais sufocar o que sentia por Snape. Era consciente de que quanto mais tentasse desprezar o sentimento, ocorreria sempre o efeito contrário; então decidiu conviver com ele deixando-o em seu canto, não alimentando, mas também não tentando matá-lo.

Em meio a essa dinâmica insana vinte cinco anos se passaram, até que ela não conseguiu mais conviver com esses dois lados. O que acontecera para Hermione sair da sua toca e realizar uma vontade até então renegada? Uma mulher, uma mulher e não Severo Snape fora o motivo.

OooOOoooOOooo

Dafne Greengrass, ex-aluna da Sonserina, uma mulher de personalidade forte e traços marcantes. Cabelos curtos, cacheados e viçosos; olhos que lembravam os de um gavião à espreita de alguém, à procura de uma vítima. A cor deles era avelã, perfeita para sua pele negra e firme que não permitia que as rugas aparecessem para ocultar sua beleza.

Hermione teve o desprazer de encontrar a ex-colega de escola na Floreios e Borrões quando foi comprar um livro, o novo livro de Neville Longbottom, numa noite de autógrafos. A livraria estava cheia, repleta de acadêmicos, botânicos e Professores de Poções. Hermione fora sozinha já que Rony não demonstrara a menor vontade em acompanhá-la. Logo que entrou no local ela rumou, com dificuldade devido ao grande número de pessoas, para mesa onde o amigo estava. Furou fila e aproximou-se de Neville que sorriu ao rever a colega de casa.

- Hermione! - Neville exclamou ao levantar para abraçá-la. – Como você tem passado? - Ele perguntou.

- Estou bem e vejo que você também. Venceu o grande medo de estudar Poções. - A mulher brincou ao bater na capa do livro.

- Sim, meu orientador do Pós-Doutorado foi quem me incentivou a seguir por esse caminho. - Ele explicou.

- Excelente caminho por sinal. E com quem você realizou tais experiências? - Hermione indagou já sabendo a resposta.

Neville colocou as mãos no bolso numa atitude típica dele quando ia falar sobre algo que o intimidava.

- O sempre morcegão das masmorras... Severo Snape – declarou baixo.

Hermione riu diante da reação do homem.

- Neville esses tempos já estão longe.

- É, mas ele não mudou nada, ainda mais agora que está com a Dafne Greengrass. Aqueles dois se merecem - disse amuado.

O burburinho na livraria sumiu como num passe de mágica e somente duas palavras ficaram martelando no ouvido de Hermione, Dafne Greengrass. A mulher não estava conseguindo digerir aquela surpreendente informação. Snape! _Severo Snape_ estava com alguém?! Estava no sentindo de...caso?! Affair?! Romance?! Não aquilo não poderia ser verdade! Ela não desistiu dele para vê-lo com outra.

- Como Neville? - Ela perguntou demonstrando toda estranheza que a informação recebida causara, mas os poucos segundos de estupor foram suficientes para que uma onda de pessoas a empurrassem para trás e ela se visse longe do amigo.

O exemplar que era para ter sido autografado não fora, jazia em sua mão. Hermione sentiu algo ruim dentro dela, algo que ela não saberia explicar caso alguém perguntasse, mas que a fez sentir um mal-estar e se afastar do aglomerado à procura de um local menos tumultuado.

Hermione procurou uma estante para recostar a cabeça e recuperar o ar, não tinha mais vinte anos e algumas notícias não podiam ser dadas assim de uma hora para outra.

- Algum problema senhora Weasley? - A pergunta veio sem que ela esperasse e de alguém que nunca a chamara dessa forma.

Ao virar seus olhos para encontrar os lábios que a chamaram com tal formalidade, deparou-se com Severo e Dafne. A outra devidamente postada ao lado dele, como a perfeita senhora Snape. O primeiro nome do homem quase escorregou pela ponta seca de sua língua delatando-a para Dafne, mas um discreto fitar de Snape a fez voltar a consciência.

- Olá, boa noite – ela os cumprimentou na tentativa de mostrar normalidade, mas vivenciando uma emoção que há muito não experimentava: ciúme. Ele comichava por debaixo da sua pele, comendo sua carne como um verme, enroscando-se por suas entranhas – Estou surpresa em ver você por aqui Professor Snape.

- Apesar do Longbottom sempre ter sido um aluno medíocre, admito que ele conseguiu melhorar e se tornar um pesquisador capaz de não explodir caldeirões, não mais. – Severo a respondeu com toda sua acidez.

Ainda segurando o livro, Hermione olhou dele para mulher ao seu lado. Ela e Dafne terminaram Hogwarts no mesmo ano e a mulher devia estar na casa dos cinquenta também. Hermione fitou-a com toda sua raiva suprimida e a ideia de bater na mulher com o pesado livro de Neville não pareceu tão ruim. Contudo, desistira do plano pois provavelmente sua atitude causaria no mínimo surpresa, para não dizer escândalo.

- Desculpe a minha falta de educação, essa é a senhora Dafne Greengrass. Dafne, Hermione. - Ele fez as devidas apresentações.

As duas mulheres cumprimentaram-se através de um meneio. Hermione apertou com força o livro enquanto via as mão da intrusa deslizar pelo braço de Severo, subindo e descendo. Quem era aquele homem? Desde quando alguém poderia fazer aquele tipo de... de... carinho nele e em público!? Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim mesmo!

- Sozinha? - Dafne perguntou a Hermione.

- Sim, Rony não pode vir. - Ela respondeu mantendo a falsa simpatia.

- Severo, volto em um segundo – Dafne informou antes de se afastar do seu acompanhante.

Hermione manteve o sorriso no rosto até estar completamente segura de que a mulher já estava longe.

- Namorada? - Ela perguntou fazendo pouco caso – Não sabia que estava _namorando – _carregou no deboche e o pobre livrofoi quase esmagado contra seu peito.

- Não senhora Weasley, ela não é minha namorada. Apesar de que não vejo em que isso possa interessar-lhe – ele rebateu com uma pergunta indireta. Era típico dele.

- Mas, isso realmente não me interessa – ela desdenhou - Só achei estranho ver uma pessoa tão próxima a você em público.

- As pessoas mudam Hermione – Severo declarou chamando-a pelo nome.

Toda a raiva que a mulher estava sentindo sumiu naquele instante. Em questão de segundos ela voltara a ser a Hermione apaixonada por ele desde os seus dezessete anos. O tempo, o casamento, os filhos não mudaram em nada o que ela sentia.

- E os sentimentos? - Ela perguntou relaxando seu rosto e deixando que suas rugas amolecessem.

- Os sentimentos não mudam com tanta facilidade, mas não estão isentos disso – Severo declarou com seus quase setenta anos. Seu rosto cansado e triste, dizendo para ela através das poucas palavras que ainda não era feliz, que faltava algo, que faltava alguém, que faltava ela! Contudo a escolha dela havia sido feita há vinte cinco anos e se Dafne tinha sido a pessoa que a vida reservara para ele, Severo não estava disposto a abrir mão dela.

Agora, com a idade avançada, Snape sentia falta de ter alguém ao seu lado, uma companheira com quem pudesse dividir o pouco que restava da sua vida. Conseguira suportar todos esses anos sem ninguém, somente com o amor platônico que sentia por Hermione, amor que não fora concretizado por causa da estupidez dele e ele se arrependia amargamente disso.

Hermione não teve reação. Ficou em silêncio e viu o calar dele quando Dafne voltou e parou ao seu lado.

- Vamos Severo? - Ela perguntou fitando-o.

O homem olhou para Hermione que sem coragem de reagir fugiu dos olhos dele.

- Vamos – ele respondeu.

Dafne deu as costas a Hermione antes de Snape, puxando-o quando...

- Severo.

O homem virou e mirou-a, apenas uma palavra e ele diria sim. O amor que ele sentia por ela estava todo ali, quente como lava, borbulhando e queimando seu peito.

- Dafne, você pode nos dar licença por mais alguns instantes? - Hermione pediu.

A mulher olhou de Severo para Hermione e teve naquele momento suas suspeitas confirmadas, havia algo entre aqueles dois.

- Severo aguardo você lá fora, com licença – ela se foi abandonando o braço dele.

Ao ficar sozinha com Snape Hermione sentiu-se uma menina acuada, sem saber o que falar para justificar sua atitude.

O desconforto estava estampado no rosto cansado de Severo.

- Não tem mais como nós vivermos o que sentimos, nosso tempo já passou. Você sabe tão bem disso quanto eu – Ele proferiu em meio ao silêncio dela.

- Você tem planos de ficar com ela? - Hermione não podia acreditar que ele a estava trocando por outra. Mesmo estando casada durante vinte cinco anos com Rony ela nunca deixara de amá-lo. Como ele ia traí-la daquela forma? Maculando o amor deles! Deixando-o de lado para viver algo com outra pessoa! Ele a recusou aquela noite no bar para isso? Para ficar com outra? Não, ela não ia perdoá-lo!

- Esse tipo de coisa não se planeja Hermione, simplesmente... acontece – Severo a respondeu.

A ira a fez falar:

- Eu o procurei naquele lugar sujo disposta a enfrentar todos e tudo para estar com você, somente com você! - ela sibilava numa voz destoada pela raiva e pela dor - Mas não, você não quis ficar comigo, simplesmente me enxotou daquele bar com tudo que eu levava aqui dentro – bateu no peito. Sua face estava transformada, tremia e sem mais conseguir conter, permitiu que as gotas rolassem de seus olhos – E agora... - uma falha sofrida – E agora... você me diz que está disposto a ter algo com outra? - a descrença e a magoa maquiaram seu semblante - Outra mulher em sua vida? - Hermione chorava copiosamente, tentando em vão enxugar o rosto lavado pela decepção.

Do lado de fora Dafne prestava atenção no desenrolar da conversa.

- Você não podia ter feito isso comigo! – Hermione desabou em lágrimas, sem importar-se onde estava e se o local estava cheio.

Severo a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para fora da loja antes que a cena trouxesse a atenção de mais pessoas. Ao sair Dafne o esperava.

- Dafne eu e a senhora Weasley temos um assunto a tratar, desculpe por ter de deixá-la. Nos vemos mais tarde. - Ele se despediu rapidamente antes de sair arrastando Hermione pelo meio dos transeuntes.

A mulher que estava parada não deu uma palavra e mesmo que quisesse não poderia, eles já tinham misturado-se ao povo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo arrastou Hermione para uma ruela não muito movimentada e quando o local ficou quase deserto ele a abraçou e os dois sumiram deixando como vestígio duas gotas de lágrima da chorosa mulher no chão.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione apareceu em uma praia que ela não tinha a menor noção de onde era. Continuou abraçada a ele, chorando interminavelmente. Eram vinte cinco anos de amor escondido que agora rompera os diques que o continham.

- Perdão, perdão – ele repetiu por entre os cabelos dela presos em uma trança.

- Por que você foi tão cruel comigo? Por que está_ sendo_ tão cruel comigo? Você me negou toda uma vida ao seu lado para agora viver com outra!? - Ela chorou em meio as perguntas.

- Hermione, eu te dei a chance de ser feliz! - Severo exclamou.

Ela o empurrou.

- Ser feliz!? Ser feliz!? - Seu olhos inchados e vermelhos, o nariz dilatado e alguns fios já revoltos a caracterizaram – Você ousa me dizer que me deu a felicidade? - As ondas fortes tentavam abafar sua raiva – Você me TIROU a felicidade! - Ela quase gritou.

- O que seria de você com um assassino? Um homem perseguido por todos? SEM LAR, SEM RUMO, SEM VIDA! - Snape esbravejou.

- Eu não quero saber! – Ela jogou o livro na direção dele quase o acertando – VOCÊ TINHA QUE TER ME DADO A OPÇÃO DE ESCOLHER! TINHA! - Arfou ao berrar – Você não podia ter feito isso... - ela fraquejou e seu corpo curvou-se – não tinha... - caiu de joelhos na areia fofa e um pouco úmida. Suas mãos espremeram os grânulos que fugiram de sua raiva escapando pelas frestas dos dedos, Hermione urrou.

Severo precipitou-se e jogou-se no chão, abraçando-a.

- Hermione, você tem duas lindas crianças.

A mulher explodiu.

- NÃO FALE DOS MEUS FILHOS! NÃO ABRA A BOCA PARA FALAR DOS MEUS FILHOS! - O ameaçou apontando para ele.

Severo foi jogado para trás por culpa do movimento brusco dela.

- Não fale deles! - Ela sibilou.

Snape levantou-se.

- Se eu não tivesse desistido de você eles não estariam aqui! - O homem esbravejou.

Hermione avançou em direção a Severo.

- Eles estariam aqui! Eles estariam aqui! - Repetiu dando socos no peito do amado - E SERIAM SEUS! Seus Severos... e eu os amaria da mesma forma – a raiva se dissipou e a dor a fez gritar para o céu para desabar nos braços dele.

Snape nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade: ter filhos com Hermione. Ele gostara muito de conhecer o menino dela naquela tarde na pracinha, mas afastou de sua mente toda e qualquer ideia de como poderia ter sido a vida dele caso tivesse aceitado-a aquela noite no bar. Ela tremia em seus braços apertando-se contra ele. O céu nublado de algum lugar no litoral da Grã-Bretanha assistia ao triste desenlace.

- Hermione, Hermione – ele a chamou devagar – Olhe para mim.

A mulher de quase cinquenta anos o fitou.

- Eu não ficarei com ela – Severo afirmou.

- Fica comigo - Hermione pediu e sem dar tempo para que outra frase dele viesse provavelmente iniciada por um 'mas'... - Por favor, fica comigo – ela quase implorou enlaçando forte a cintura dele.

- Hermione... - ele não queria dizer negar o pedido, porém... - … você é casada, tem dois filhos, um marido que a am...

- EU NÃO O AMO! - A mulher gritou soltando-o – Será que é difícil de você entender? Eu posso ter dezoito, trinta, cinquenta e você continua sem entender!? Até quando você não enxergará o óbvio Severo? Eu não o amo! Vai esperar que eu morra para compreender isso? - Hermione indagou aflita com a falta de entendimento dele.

- Não! - Severo falou ao puxá-la e prendê-la em seus braços – Não, não, não, não! - Repetiu – Eu não vou te deixar, mas...

- Nada de mas, me abrace e fique em silêncio – Hermione ordenou.

E Severo assim o fez.

OooOOoooOOooo

Hermione já tinha pedido a separação. Rony fora embora de casa em uma conturbada despedida. Todos os conhecidos ficaram abalados e até os mais distantes do ex-casal não conseguiram entender o porquê do fim do casamento.

A solitária Hermione estava em seu quarto quando Luna, sua filha, chegou de Hogwarts. O Diretor Remo Lupin havia liberado-a.

- Mãe – a jovem falou ao abrir a porta.

- Minha filha – Hermione foi ao encontro de Luna para abraçá-la. A garota era quase uma cópia de Gina.

- Como a senhora está? - Ela perguntou ainda abraçada a figura materna.

- Eu não estou bem minha filha, mas tudo vai passar – a mãe respondeu emocionada com a preocupação de Luna.

- Eu só pude vir agora por causa das provas e dos trabalhos, mas fiquei tão preocupada com a senhora.

- Não, não, não precisa se preocupar. Eu entendo perfeitamente – Hermione ficou observando o rosto sardento de Luna – Desculpe minha filha, desculpe – ela pediu envergonhada.

- A senhora não tem do que se desculpar– Luna falou enxugando as lágrimas da mãe e puxando-a para sentarem na cama.

- Seu pai está na casa da sua avó – Hermione informou.

- Eu sei, recebi uma coruja da tia Gina que ofereceu a casa dela para eu ficar caso quisesse.

- E você acha melhor ir para lá? - Hermione perguntou afagando o rosto da filha.

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui com você o tempo que for necessário – a jovem disse dando um beijo na palma da mão de mãe.

- Obrigada – a mulher agradeceu tocada pelo gesto de carinho da filha.

oooOOoooOOooo

Dois meses após a separação Hermione estava em Paris, na da Torre Eiffel, contemplando a eterna cidade luz. Seus cabelos menos rebeldes do que na juventude estavam livres da famosa trança que sempre a acompanhou. Os fios aproveitaram a liberdade bailando para todos os lados, tapando a visão dela que sempre os afastava para os lados, para trás, mas eles não respeitaram a vontade dela e tornaram a bagunçar sua aparência.

- Sempre rebeldes – Severo falou ao parar ao seu lado apoiando-se na barra de proteção.

- Não sabia que estava em Paris, chegou quando? - Ela indagou ainda admirando à vista da cidade.

- Eu estou tentando falar com você há dois meses, mas você não respondeu minha corujas – Severo respondeu um tanto quanto amargo.

Hermione segurou os cabelos.

- Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha – ela justificou.

- Eu percebi depois da décima vez que enviei a coruja e não obtive resposta. Estou em Paris para um seminário.

- Somente para isso? - ela questionou ao virar para fitá-lo. Seus cabelos agora iam na direção dele.

Severo levantou sua mão para pegar a dela que prendia os fios.

- Solte-os, eu prefiro assim – e levou a mão dela até seu nariz e com o apurado olfato degustou o odor desprendido do corpo da amada – Jasmin fica perfeito em sua pele.

- Era por isso que você sempre aproximava-se de mim nas aulas – Hermione afirmou com um sorriso.

- E você aproveitava-se disso – chegou seu corpo para o junto do dela e a prendeu pela cintura. Seu nariz procurou o pescoço da mulher – A Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória, sempre muito esperta.

Uma gargalhada gostosa saiu da boca de Hermione enquanto ele passava seu nariz sobre a pele sensível daquela área.

- Hum... você sabe como me deixar... nervosa – ela falou em meio aos suspiros que demonstraram sua total entrega a ele.

- Juntos para sempre? - Severo perguntou com a boca dentro da orelha dela.

- Para a eternidade – Hermione respondeu.

E como um prêmio ela ganhou uma mordiscada.

- Seu hotel ou o meu? - Hermione indagou.

- Para o meu apartamento – Ele declarou.

- Você tem um apartamento em Paris? - Ela questionou sem dar muito crédito.

- Sim e uma cama King Size que nos aguarda – Severo disse com uma voz mordaz.

Num rodopio recheado por um beijo eles sumiram na noite quente.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Desculpem pelos erros que minha visão e meu entendimento deixaram passar. Esse é o último cap. da trilogia que começou com 'Ab Eterno' e prosseguiu com 'Há Muito Tempo'. Bjoks para Lady Luan Andrews, Miss Laila P. Crow, Krystal_lovely, Lety Snape e Rosy SS. Bjoks também para aqueles que não deixaram reviews, mas gastaram seu tempo lendo.**


End file.
